AMISH APOCALYPSE
by Azurebay16
Summary: In the Walking Dead universe. So far OC characters with the possibility of meeting WD characters. I wondered how the Amish and their "Englischer" neighbors might fare together in the zombie apocalypse.
1. MEMORIES,  HOW THEY LINGER

Miles wiped his arm across his brow. The mid day sun was beating down. Kylie stood guard in the former grain silo. They had repair and guard duty today, Kylie was the better shot so it was a no brainer who would be reinforcing this section of fencing. Watching her , he saw her come to attention as a moaning could suddenly be heard.

It was always a worry that the hammering would attract the dead, but it had to be done.

It still took getting used too, this new world. The past three years had been a nightmare in most respects. Miles still had bad dreams about the first time a corpse came back and attacked the person working on it. He watched as Kylie took aim, and heard the shot. She lowered the gun and nodded at him, her blonde hair shimmering in the sun. Figuring that was his signal to get back to workwork he checked the section he'd been working on before moving a few feet further down.

He could hear the fall of hammers from across the fields and thought he could just make out Levi Miller, part of another work detail.

His mind started to wander as he worked , remembering how he had come here.

He and a group of four others had been holed up inside one of the dorms at The College of Wooster. They had been living off supplies they'd raided from the campus kitchens. Although they were sick of canned fruit, they knew enough to be grateful for what they had. Miles was originally from Columbus and while the distance had been nothing in the pre-dead days, it seemed a improbable journey now. The highways were clogged with stalled vehicles and full of deaders. Kylie had been in that group too, she was from a small town called Kidron and had been trying for weeks to convince the others to make the move off campus.

They all realised it was only a matter of time before the power gave out completely and the deaders trapped in the tennis courts were likely to break out anyday.

She had been telling them about her Amish neighbors, how a lot of them had solar power and if any of them had fought back, were probably alot better off than they were. Jana, a petite brunette, had agreed with her, as had a Indian exchange student named Karan. Miles and his dormmate Matt had been the major holdouts , but now they were considering it. The promise of heat in the winter was tempting.

"Look, I've lived around here my entire life. Its safer to stay in a familiar area. We find a farm with solar panels, check all the neighboring places and we should make it through the winter. Hopefully the cold will slow the dead down so we can keep raiding all winter. If we're really lucky the warehouses for Lehman's wont be depleted that much. "

Kanar spoke next,"Before the world went to hell I visited her home. I agree its our best hope. We should try to contact the other dorms and see if there are still others here. If we take one of the short buses we can load up what we can from the kitchens and take others with us. As long as we stick to side roads we can be there early in the day. "

Matt pulled Miles to the side," I dont know man, what do you think? I mean, its only a matter of time before the militmilitary or someone comes looking for us right? Jana's family is loaded they must be getting a rescue squad ready."

Miles stood there silently, " Dude, have you not been paying attention? That world is gone. If help was coming, it would have."

His friend looked troubled. "Look Matt I cant tell you what to do, but this sounds like the best plan. If it doesnt seem sound when we get there we can come back." Patting his friend on the back he turned to the others.

" Okay, I'm in. How do you plan to contact others?"

Kylie grinned," We have a few ideas."


	2. HEY FELLAS, LETS PUT ON A SHOW

**I do not own any characters associated with The Walking Dead. Most of the places mentioned are real. I am taking liberties with some characteristics of the places to help our group out.**

The group moved to what had been the common room. Several blueprints were spread out on a large table. Karan moved to the side of the table with Kylie.

" You may or may not know, but Kylie in I worked in several campus offices as part of our scholarships. While working the alumni office a couple years ago some people from the class of '54 started talking about the snow tunnels with each other. Apparently there are underground passages that students and faculty used during heavy snow storms.",he paused and Kylie took over.

" What makes this interesting for us is that, while they were no longer used they were maintained and they ran to the original campus buildings. One of which is this building and another which has the campus radio station."

Karan took over," While it maybe a long shot that anyone has radios on, we were thinking we could try broadcasting while we still have power. ," he paused and exchanged a look with Kylie." We also thought we would try hooking up a sound system to broadcast over the campus. There's the risk it will attract the deaders, but we think its one we have to take."

Miles, Matt and Jana were silent as they thought it over .Karan spoke up again, " Look we know this is a lot to take in, but we have no idea how long the power will stay on and its too risky to go building to building. You saw what happened to the frat house when they tried." They all shuddered at the memory. " This is our best be " Where is the door at?" Miles asked.

A hour later the group was at the door in the storage basement. Kylie and Matt had guns, while Miles and Jana had a sawed off coat rack and a crowbar. Karan held a flashlight and a map and stood in the middle of their jolly little band. They all flinched at the loud squeal the hinges gave. They stood frozen to see if anything came to investigate. A minute passed as they stood as quietly as possible. Kylie finally gave the signal and they moved silently into the darkness. It was several degrees cooler in here and Miles shivered, from the chill and what they were doing.

Karan looked at the map automatically whispering for some reason. " Its 400 yards straight down this tunnel. There's branch off in about 200 yards, so we'll want to be extra careful."

They moved quickly and quietly down the tunnel a few small service lights flickering. While you could tell this hadnt been used regularly in years, apart from a thick layer of dust and some cobwebs it was clear.

" Are there other tunnels we need to watch for?" Matt asked.

" Just this one coming up, but its on both sides. When the other buildings were demolished they sealed the tunnels off permanently." They seemed to become even quieter as they approached darkened doorways. Pausing, Karan shone his high powered light down one tunnel, then the next. They all listened intently, and let out a communal sigh as nothing could be heard. They has already been down here 6 minutes and had 6 or 7 more to go.Miles couldnt help but think these had been the longest 6 minutes ever, at least so far.

Finally they reached the door. Listening, trying to determine who or what might be on the other side. Karan put his hand on the door. The rest of the group stood in a semicrcle .Matt had his piece of mahogany raised to strike anything that might come through the door. Jana held her crowbar in a batters stance while Kylie and Matt stood slightly back.

Karan took a deep breath and counted to 3 before yanking the door open. A deader fell the door and Miles started beating its head until it stopped moaning. They waited, but nothing else seemed to be coming yet. Matt slowly led the way into the basement. This one was messier than the one in their dorm. It looked like someone had tried living in here, most likely the corpse now behind them. As they made their way to the staircase they were on high alert. They listened carefully. There was scuffling on the other side of the door. This would be the most dangerous part, this narrow area.

Carefully pulling the door open they watched as Kylie sigh with relief. " It's a racoon." Hurrying, praying that their luck would continue to hold they made their way to the studio.


	3. Zombie Radio

**I do not own any characters associated with The Walking Dead.** **Sorry for the short chapter. Busy week.**

Moving as quickly and quietly as possible they made their way to station. Fortunately their luck held, until they got to the locked studio. Karan was ready to smash the window when Miles stopped him. With a sheepish grin he pulled a small kit of his pocket and proceeded to pick the lock. His friends looked at him in surprise. " My parents ran some rental units, sometimes people skipped out without paying or leaving the keys. It was a necessary skill." He still looked embarrassed, "Are we doing this or not?"

While Karan and Matt worked on the equipment Jana watched the door. Kylie and Miles sat on the windowsills and looked out over the campus. They watched as some deaders roamed down the main road.

" You said you had some ideas, what are the others?",Miles asked.

" Um, well,... you probably won't like it."

Miles raised an eyebrow.

Kylie let out a small laugh," Even less than this. We were thinking of taking a campus vehicle and driving around with a bullhorn. Or going to the top of the buildings and using them."

"So you want to be a human version of a ice cream truck for those things?"

"I wouldn't call it tha..."

Miles cut her off, " Driving around making lots of noise, which we know will attract them? Why dont we go cover ourselves in barbeque sauce while we're at it?"

" You don't underst..."

He cut her off again," I understand, I just dont like it"

With a intense look on her face she looked him straight in the eyes," Do you really think I do? I want to get out of here to someplace safe. I want to save as many humans as possible. "

From across the room Karan let out a whoop. "We are good to go,"he and Matt shared a high five," Jana , you still recording?"

She sat behind the console, " Might as well, this was going to be my major."

 _Attention College of Wooster. We are a small group looking for anyone wanting to leave campus. We believe we know of a safer place to spend the winter. We are leaving Wednesday the_ _We will have a vehicle. Make your way to the Alumni building by 9 a.m. We will wait 10 minutes as safety allows. Only bring necessities ._

Jana looked up. Karan gave her a thumbs up and stopped recording.

" All right. We'll set this to start playing ten minutes from now on repeat. Lets get the hell out of here."


	4. What next?

**I do not own any characters associated with The Walking Dead.** **I promise the Amish are coming.**

Their luck held as they made their way back through the tunnels. They almost ran back "home". Once back to the common room they used as base Miles turned abruptly and barked out," Did anyone else know about the bullhorn plan?"

Matt,of course looked confused. Jana and Karan looked sheepish.

"We were hoping she might not mention that one", Jana finally answered.

"We aren't that crazy about it ourselves."

"Gee ," he said sarcastically, " Don't know why you don't like doing something to attract those things even closer. At least with the radio plan they should just go to that building."

" We want to save as many people as possible right? I'll do it by myself if I have to." Kylie crossed her arms over her chest and turned away. Miles rubbed his face in frustration. "No one said that, it just seems unnecessarily risky. Making that many trips to the garages? Yeah, those things seem to move slow for the most part, but we really dont know what they can do. I hate to break this to you, but the tennis court fence ain't gonna hold much longer and if it breaks while your doing that... I hate to think what could happen. " In a small voice Kylie whispered," It was just a idea, not a certainty. Im going to go lay down. I'll take third watch."

Well great, now he felt like a heel. The thought of being that vulnerable though...

 **Later that night**

Miles could see Kylie standing at the windows watching the campus. A horrible screeching noise had woken him. He was pretty sure he knew what it was. " Looks like you were right. The fence gave. Most of them are headed towards the radio station, although there are stragglers.", she never looked at him as she said this." I guess we won't be taking the truck out after all"

 _Think of something comforting man_. His brain scrambling for something to say. The moment dragged on too long.

She cleared her throat," Tomorrow we need to get to the garage. The touring bus is too big and hard to drive. I'm thinking the little one and maybe a truck.", she paused," still nothing to say?"

"Look, I'm sorry you're disappointed, but I have to be honest, what we are already planning might be dangerous enough. Why add to the risk?", he paused not believing he was going to offer to do this,he sighed," what if I go back in tje tunnels and search the other two builbuildings? We probably should anyway to look for supplies."

Kylie slowly smiled," You would do that?"

Miles shrugged, " I guess I wouldn't feel right if we might have left someone."

She walked over and hugged him. " You're the best."


	5. 5

**I do not own any characters associated with The Walking Dead.** **Haven't** **posted to this story in a while, my apologies. I really want to get it right so I've let some other stories come out while thinking about this one**.

When Jana came to relieve them, they told her their plan. They were taking a couple of laundry carts and going to search the two other buildings they could access via the tunnels. While she wasnt happy it was going to be just the two of them, they told her it would be quicker this way. Since Kylie was almost their leader,she finally said she'd inform the others when they woke up.

Making their way to the first floor they stopped at the laundry room and pulled two carts as best as they could with them. Miles looked at her ,"You know there is no way to do this quietly right?"

" Shove them down the stairs and hope for the best?", she asked.

With a half laugh he nodded and winced at the racket, " So much for stealth mode." Jogging down after them they were alert for anything else in the basement. Hearing nothing they righted the carts and pushed them in front of them. They didnt speak when they reached the branch off they turned left. They had gone about five feet in when the safety lights went out.

 _Perfect,_ Miles thought, _Perfect timing for the power to finally go._ He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his mag light. Kylie turned hers on and they slowly and noisily made their way. This tunnel obviously hadn't even been used by maintenance if the giant cobwebs and dust were any indicator. Miles hoped the door was usable , although it was too late to do anything about it now.

The lights finally touched on the door. _Moment of truth time,_ he thought.

Angling the flashlights in the carts, they paused to listen. Not hearing anything they both grabbed the handle and pulled. With a loud squeal it swung open and boxes of unwanted detritus from generations of students started falling through. They quickly jumped back to avoid getting buried.

With a sigh they started moving the mess as best they could. A few minutes into it they heard movent coming from beyond the mess. Tensing up they grabbed the lights and shut them off. Sweat beading along his upper lip Miles waited with Kylie in silence. A little of their tension eased as they heard whispering. Who ever it was at least they were alive.

" I'm telling you this is were it came from.", a deep voice rumbled.

A sharp high voice answere," Well i dont hear anything now, besides it filthy down here." Reaching over Miles squeezed Kaylie's hand.

" Hello!," he called out," we come in peace!" He winced at the cheesiness of it. The other voices stopped.

Deep voice asked," Who's we?"

"Miles Snyder and Kylie Troyer."

"Miles? Is that really you? It's Darren from track. I've got Alyssa Cogar with me. Where are you?"

" Back of the room behind a pile of boxes. "

More crashing noises came from the other side. Kylie who had been uncharacteristically silent started moving the junk again and Miles got back to helping her. Darren's light became visible. As the doorway cleared the light hit Darren's face. A average height man of African American descent he reached out and grabbed Miles in a bear hug.

" Oh man, it's so good to see other people. After the fence went down last night and the noise you made, I was freaking out man." Laughing he let Miles go." Kylie? Good to see you too"

She nodded, still quiet. "What the hell you guys doing?How did you get here?"

Making their way carefully to basement Miles told them the plans they had made.

He kept expecting Kylie to join in, but she kept silent. _Damn, shes been so cool. Dont tell me she's prejudiced._

Once they made it to the first floor and started down the corridor she made sure she was next to Darren with Miles on his other side. Not looking at the petite blond with them. To Miles the silence felt uncomfortable. Darren didn't seem to notice. Alyssa walked slightly ahead with her chin up in the air.

Feeling he had to speakspeak Miles finally asked," How many others are in here?"

" Seven. Professor Stevens, a guy named Roberts and his wife from the neighborhood and their two kids, Alyssa and myself. What about you? Is it just the two of you?"

" No we've got three others back at our dorm. "

"Will they be cool if you bring others back?"

Pausing, Miles asked," Did you hear a message going across campus? Before the power went out?"

Darren nodded his head, " We couldnt make it out clearly, why?"

" Our group sent it out to try to let others know we were leaving and were to meet us. They will be thrilled to see you."

They reached a barricaded corridor.

Darren reached out and knocked. "It's us and we've got company ." The sound of objects being moved and locks undone came clearly to them. Their former English Lit professor stood there, holding a baseball bat. When he saw them he slowly put it down. " Troyer and Snyder, good to see you are not dead."

" You also sir."

" No need for that, might as well call me by my first name."

Feeling extremely akward he did, " All right Michael."

Over in the corner a woman who looked to be in her early 30s had her arms protectivly around two small boys. The youngest,who looked around 5 shared his mother's bright red hair, but not her brown eyes. Blue eyes stared intensely at him while he waited to see how his parents reacted. Their father a tall, reedy man with a beard broke the family's silence," Who are these people Darren?"

"Friends. Friends who have a plan further along than we have."

A short while later they were all sitting at a round table covered in scratches and graffiti from former students.

Professor Stevens was speaking, " While I agree we cant stay here, especially now that the power is out, are there actually like that or is this just hope?"

Having recovered her voice, Kylie seemed to be back to her former confident self. " My family is from the area. My father grew up Amish, but ' jumped the fence' when he was 18. My cousins have a place that would be perfect as long as their panels are still in place. In fact, if we were able to raid the lumber yard downtown and builders we could have a sturdy fence encasing the house and garden. When last I visited they were building a Daadi Haus, so that would give us even more room."

As Kylie continued speaking, Darren leaned over and whispered, " A what house?"

Miles whispered back," I dont know man. Most of my Amish knowledge comes from Amish Paradise, and I don't think it was accurate." Darren smothered a laugh as everyone looked at them. "Sorry Kay, please continue."

Alyssa looked at Kylie and sneered," Why should we listen to you? You're just some little nobody who has never left Ohio. It's safe here and it's only a matter of time before the government handles this."

Kylie glared at her , but spoke in a calm, icy tone. " **You** are **more than welcome to stay,** however, everyone else can come." She turned back to the rest of them, "Have you gone through this building yet? Is there anything that might be useful to take?" The discussion continued as Alyssa sat glaring at Kylie. In the end they all decided to back with them after doing a thorough search. Roberts and his wife, whose names were Drew and Rachel knew of some local houses they might want to search tomorrow. Rachel ,Alyssa and the boys stayed in the room while the others went through the dorm.

Miles came up close to Kylie. "What's up with you and that Alyssa?"

Kylie just muttered," I don't want to talk about it, but if she comes, somebody **else** is dealing with her."

A hour later all the items deemed important enough to take were taking downstairs. Alyssa was following, complaining because none of the men would help her with the two suitcases she insisted _had_ to come.

Rachel Roberts hissed at her, "Would you just shut the h up? My boys are being better behaved than you and you're supposedly a adult. **You** wanted to bring all that. **You** get to deal with it."

Miles gave a silent cheer in his head.

When they got to the basement door Professor Stevens helped carry them down the steps to keep the noise down, but once at the bottom, gave it back.

Visibly pouting, she took them and kept silent.Making their way carefully across the dark and cluttered room, they reached the door. The Roberts family in the middle to protect the children they went slowly, and quietly back into the tunnels.


	6. 6 Temporarily home again

**I do not own any characters associated with The Walking Dead.**

Kylie and Miles quietly made their way into the tunnels, pulling out the flashlights . Sweeping the beams of light across the width of the tunnel as quickly as possible, they signalled a all clear so their new companions would follow. They loaded up the laundry carts that they had left by the door. Rachel Roberts was surprisingly good at organizing the boxes and bags and they were able to get almost everything loaded. Alyssa was still stuck with a rolling suitcase , but she kept quiet about it.

As they began making their way down the passage Michael Stevens leaned over to Miles asking just above a whisper , "How did you find out about these being here? I had heard some faint rumors, but was sure they no longer existed."

Speaking in the same low tones he nodded at Kylie. " She heard former students talking about them when she worked the alumni office a couple years ago. She did some research and found out they were still here."

" Impressive, but I would expect nothing less from her."

Kylie raised a hand for silence as they got near the intersection. Once again she and Miles checked out the area with their lights. After what seemed a long time, but was most likely only seconds, they continued on their way. Now that they were on familiar territory Kylie and Miles picked up the pace. Within 10 minutes they were back at their ' home' door. They pulled it open to find bright lantern light temporarily blinding them and a shotgun pointed at them once they could see.

"Matt? What the h man?"

Matt slowly lowered the gun. "Since the two of you decided to take off this morning we thought someone should stand guard. Especially once the power went out. Who's behind you?"

" We found some people in ( ) Hall. You know all of them except the Roberts. Let us in man, we have kids here."

Reluctantly he stepped to the side. A small smile crossed his face when he saw the carts. " I wondered what all the noise was."

Miles did a quick round of introductions before they headed upstairs to explain where they had been and how they had enlarged their group. Upon hearing the plan to check out the bus garage Roberts insisted on coming. He had been a mechanic before all this crap started happening and wanted to make sure whatever vehicle they took was in good shape. They still had a few hours of daylight so Kylie, Mr. Roberts and Matt decided to head over while Jana and Miles got temporary sleeping arandments set up. Wishing them luck Jana ,Rachel Roberts and Matt went to pull mattresses into the common room. With the departure date looming so close it made sense for everyone to stay together.


	7. One more night

**I do not own any characters associated with The Walking Dead.** **I apologize for the grammar and spelling errors in the last couple of chapters. I've been using a new device and not editing myself as I should.**

Miles and Rachel were dragging a mattress down the hall together.

" I'm kind of surprised you left your boys with Alyssa. You didn't seem to care much for her on the way here."

Rachel let out a sigh," I was really tense and Alyssa _can_ be a pain, but she is actually really good with the boys. She helped calm them down when they had nightmares from sleeping someplace new. I don't know what issues are going on with her and your friend, but I hope they can work them out."

He shouldn't be surprised, no one was completely bad or completely good. Miles just hoped the two women could keep their animosity in check until they had left town. The big day was coming and he was extremely nervous.

Placing the mattress in the far corner next to one Jana and Karan must have brought in, he saw Alyssa playing a string game with the kids. Not sure if he should approach yet, he went to get a couple more more mattresses and some pillows. By the time the others had returned they had everything ready for the night. Rachel and Alyssa had made dinner with some MRE they had brought with them. One of the guys on Alyssa's old hall had been a survivalist, too bad he hadn't been very good at it.

Kylie was almost glowing with excitement. Not only were the vehicles in good shape, but most of them had at least three quarters of a tank. More than enough to get them where they were going.

" We were talking while there and discussed taking two vehicles. There's a mini bus and a maintenance truck . Prof... I mean Michael, could drive that packed with supplies and that way we can load people at the library with a little less fuss. We want to hear what everyone here thinks of that idea."

Miles was the first to speak, "You know my biggest concern is always safety. Can we safely load the truck and drive the bus ove? Those things out there seem to be attracted to noise."

Drew Roberts spoke up next, " I think if we shoot some flares off or cause a loud distraction we should be okay. If Matt or Miles would come with me, my neighbor had a boat. I remember him showing me some flare guns. Before you start arguing with me Rach, I just think at least one parent should always be with the boys."

Looking out at the darkening sky neither Matt or Miles looked thrilled with the idea. They looked at each other and did a rock,paper, scissors.

" Well damn,"mumbled Miles," I should have done rock. How do you want to do this?"

 **A half hour later**

 _This is crazy, this is stupid,_ kept running through Miles head. The absence of streetlights and other light pollution he had always taken for granted made the shadows seem deeper. Fortunately the sky was clear and Mother Nature's original night light shone brightly.

Drew motioned for Miles to come closer. They were a block and a half away from the dorm and heading slightly downhill.

"The house isn't much further. It's next to those garbage cans laying in the street."

The duo walked in silence listening to the night. A crashing sound came from slightly in front of them. They paused, weapons raised as a large raccoon came out of bushes. Relaxing slightly they continued on. The gray foursquare house sat on a large lot. A small Victorian style cottage and and a Arts and Craft bungalow were on each side. Miles could see a boat parked in front of the garage. The garage looked intact, unfortunately the same couldn't be said of the house or it's neighbors. Busted out glass, doors gaping open.

Drew had a melancholy look in his face as he gazed at the bungalow next door.

" We worked so hard to get that place. Worked so much overtime, cut expenses to the bone to save up a healthy down payment, and now, its like dust in the wind man."

Miles didn't know what to say. Drew was probably only 6 years older than him, but at this moment it seemed like so much more. Drew seemed to give himself a mental shake. "Well no point traveling that road. Let's get there and get the hell out."

After creeping across the yard they turned on the flashlights to shine in the door pane. They both jumped back when a deader slammed against it, trying to reach them. Drew Roberts turned his head slightly, " Meet what's left of my neighbor.

Unable to help himself Miles let out a small snort of laughter. A ghost of a smile crossed Drew's face.

" You open the door. I'll bash his head in."

Knodding Miles grabbed the door handle and counted to three.

" One."

"Two."

"Three."

Miles pulled the door open as Drew swung with the bat he had been carrying. His former friend went down quickly, but another deader was coming out the door. One they weren't sure how to deal with. When alive it had been a girl around seven years old. It's brown hair was still partly in a ponytail, a blood stained t-shirt with a rainbow on the body.

Neither one felt comfortable attacking it, but if they didn't do something soon it would attract others. Hating himself, even though he she wasn't human any more , Miles knocked her to the ground and smashed the back of her skull with a rock. He could hear his companion throwing up over the roaring in his ears.

Miles wasn't surprises to see tears in Drew's eyes, he was saddened at what came out of mouth.

" I'm doubly glad I didn't let Rachel come. She used to babysit her. Her parents said they were going to Wright Patterson.* "

He ran his hands thru his hair, anguished ." I should have made sure, the boys played with her. I didn't make sure, just because her dad was a prick and I was glad not to deal with him.

As Drew composed himself Miles grew antsy. He had admitted to himself he wasn't the bravest person and being out here made him antsy. With a deep breath Drew nodded his head towards the garage, "Let's get this over with."

The interior was well organized. Power tools, camping equipment and boating supplies each neatly separated.

" He was a little OCD, but it's going to work in our favor."

Drew went straight to a white box on the far wall. He pulled out what Miles assumed was a flare gun and several flares. Working quickly he stuffed them in the duffel bag they had brought along and grabbed a mallet ,hammer and small hatchet from the other wall.

" Let's get the hell out of here." He picked up a tarp and headed to the door. Pausing outside he spread the tarp on the ground and placed the little girl on it. Flipping half of it over her he dragged the man on to it and covered him as well.

"I know we can't bury them, but I want to at least cover them. " Miles got some landscaping rocks and helped weigh it down. Drew looked quietly at tarp covered bodies for a moment. He looked up at Miles. " Let's go."

 ***Wright Patterson is a airforce base in Ohio**


	8. And away we go

**I do not own any characters associated with The Walking Dead.** **If anyone is still following, sorry for the delay. Sickness has been running wild in my house. I also want to apologize for some errors I caught after I posted.**

The day of departure was here. As he lay on his bed Miles looked out the windows. It looked like it was going to be gray and overcast. Hopefully it wouldn't cause issues. Miles looked across to see Jana and Matt were on guard duty. Kylie was in her corner packing up the personal items she was taking. The Roberts family was huddled together on their beds, the parents sleeping with the boys in between them. Professor Stevens, Michael, was waking up too. Karan and Alyssa were in the far corner getting a morning meal together.

Kylie stood up and caught Miles watching her. She gave a quick nod and took her tote to the door. Rachel and Drew Roberts were stirring. They woke the boys and took them down the hall to use the bathroom. Everyone was being very quiet. He didn't know if it was from nervousness or the fact that the group dynamic had changed and they were still adjusting .

Darren walked across to Miles who was sitting up on his mattress.

"How are we doing this? I mean who is going to the garage and who's staying here?"

Scrubbing his hands across his face and head Miles cleared the sleep from his throat before answering.

" As far as I know the same people who went yesterday are going. The rest of us are going to move everything down to the doors."

As the Roberts family returned Karan and Alyssa announced that breakfast was ready. In pre- dead times the meal might have been scoffed at, but it looked wonderful this morning. Powdered milk, powdered eggs , beef jerky and canned fruit. The little boys looked amazed at the milk. When everyone saw how much they enjoyed it they all wanted to give their share to them. Drew , Rachel and Michael sniffed the air as Karan brought over the last of the coffee. Rachel let out out a small moan as she sipped it.

" It's been so long since I had coffee."

Karan let out a small laugh, " Well enjoy it. This might be the last you have for a while."

They ate quickly and quietly after that. When the last plate had been cleared Karan stood and cleared his throat.

" You all know we are leaving today. Kylie, Michael, and Drew will be going to the garage. We were hoping you would go to too Matt. " After Matt nodded his head in the affirmative Karan continued. " The rest of us will move whatever we're taking with us to the doors. As soon as they get here we will load up the truck and head over to the library. If any one is coming with us we will stop just long enough to load them. As long as no deaders come we might wait a few minutes. If the large group that used to be on the tennis courts come we will leave as soon as everyone is on. Any questions or ideas?"

" Should one of us go ahead and scout out the library? It isn't the best place from a defense stand point,"Matt held up his hand as he saw Kylie and Karan about to protest," I know why you picked it. It's on the main road and everyone knows were it is. If someone goes ahead we can see if anyone is there and what we might be up against. "Miles and the other ladies can bring down our gear on their own and Darren and I can go ahead and if everything is o.k. one of us can come give the all clear."

Seeing the sense in it the others agreed and prepared for their separate assingments. Rachel Roberts settled her boys with a book to keep them occupied and she, Miles and Alyssa started moving the items they were taking with them. Miles saw Alyssa looking at all the things she had insisted on bringing with her before. He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. " I know it isn't easy, but we really need to bring the essentials with as few sentimental things as possible." She rolled her eyes at him." I know you're Kylie's friend and have this spoiled , airhead image of me, but I actually have things that will help us. My roommate was pre-med and I have alot of her medical books . Who knows if or when we'll find anyone with medical training."

Wrinkling his brow in puzzlement he asked," Why didn't you tell us that? We wouldn't have given you such a hard time about all your stuff."She gave him a smirk," What fun would that have been?"

Shaking his head he got back to work showing them to the front doors. Rachel was good with a gun so they had her stand guard as the stacked everything just outside the doors. There was a small semi circular drive at the front of the building. Once they had everything outside Miles and Jana had everyone come to the front hall. In the quiet morning they could hear the vehicles approaching. Hopeful that anything else that heard them was moving to slow to cause problems, Jana , Alyssa and Miles picked up a item in anticipation of their arrival.

They watched the small bus go past the building headed towards the library as the pickup pulled in front of them. Jana hopped in the back as Miles and Alyssa started handing her the cargo. Keeping the engine running Kylie jumped out and started helping. " Get the boys in the truck now!" she shouted. Miles just then noticed the blood splatters on her shirt.

"Stop staring and move your a$$!!"

Alyssa got the boys buckled in and jumped in the passenger side. Kylie was motioning for the othersto get in the back. They scrambled in and slammed the gate shut as a group of about 30 dead started across the lawn towards them. Speeding down the road they saw the last of the people waiting at the library running from the doors onto the bus. Michael was driving and started following the truck as best he could.

They drove past all the homes and other buildings that had been converted for school usage. They drove past the huge Catholic church and had to start dodging cars as they reached the strip of fast food joints that lined the road that lead to one of the main roads out of town.

The dead that had been roaming started moving towards the vehicles. The people in the back knocked them away the best they could. The truck jostling as the back tires rolled over some the bodies.Turning right at the bottom of the hill they drove as quickly as they could past former businesses , a gas station and a community center.

Miles could see humans staring at them as they drove by a apartment building, but knew they couldn't stop to help. They drove down a former one way street onto what could be the worst part of traveling.

They had to go over a bridge connected to the highway before getting to the side road they needed. It was the one part they should have scouted out but hadn't. As they turned they saw abandoned cars up and down the highway that traveled under the bridge. Miraculously, for some reason the turning lane was open to the far side. Driving past a cemetery and a road leading to a housing allotment the sign they had been longing to see appeared. KIDRON 40 MILES.


	9. 9

**I do not own any characters associated with The Walking** **Dead.** **Sorry for the short chapter.**

Once they made it over the highway over pass and turned onto the road that would take them to their destination, the tension died down a little. Miles could feel the truck slowing down as he got into a safer position in the truck bed.

The houses started to thin out. The yards got larger and eventually turned into fields. He could feel that they were slowing down more and turning into the parking area of a greenhouse shop. Miles and Rachel became alert once more as they stopped and waited for the mini bus to pull next to them. Climbing over the back end he joined Kylie as she approached the bus and Rachel checked on her boys.

The door opened and Michael stepped out still looking a little shaken. Darren and Matt followed him.

" What's going on? Why are we stopping?", Darren asked. Kylie held up a hand to stop him," Nothing wrong. This seemed like a good place to stop and regroup. How many people did you pick up?"

Michael Stevens sat on the bus steps." We got 7 people. Some had barely made it when we pulled up.

Kylie and Miles glanced at each other. Something was clearly troubling their former professor. Kylie reached down to pull him up and a further away from the vehicles. She motioned for the others to join them. " What is it? What is wrong?"

He scrubbed his face with his hands before answering and let out a long sigh.

" I think a few of them might be infected."

There was silence at his words. This , of course , had been a possibility. They had never reached a group consensus on what they would do. Clearing his throat Miles spoke up. " We aren't 100 percent sure, and they aren't a danger yet. I think we need to wait until we find a place to stay and then check _every one_ over."

Although no one looked happy about it they agreed. Alyssa and the Roberts boys and their mother moved to the mini bus. Once everone was settled in the vehicles they pulled out once more with the truck in the lead.


	10. A new home?

**I do not own any characters associated with The Walking** **Dead.** **I didn't use the actual Amish version of German. It's difficult to find accurate translation and it can vary from sect to sect.**

There was silence in truck cab as they headed down the road. There were various farms along the way. Some in excellent shape, some looking ready to fall down. Miles also noticed several large homes and some small businesses.

Kylie finally spoke. " We are heading closer to the village. The population was never large. There shouldn't be many of the dead to deal with. My relatives lived about two miles out of town. I'm hoping they're ok."

" Kylie, I have a strange question"

"About what?"

" I've always lived in the city, but don't most farms have barns?"

Turning her head slightly, she spoke in a puzzled voice," What are you talking about? Of course they have bar..."

She cut herself off as she finally noticed what Miles was talking about. Unless the wood looked extremely rotted, the farms they were passing _didn't_ have a barn.

" O.K. I am entirely clueless as to what is going on here."

She reached down for a walkie talkie.

" Michael. The first place we're trying is 5 minutes away. Stay parked on the road and dont let anyone off. Miles and I will check it out."

Michael's voice crackled back," All right. Maintain radio contact."

Kylie turned the truck slowly up a drive that lead to a modern looking stone and siding type home. She took some deep breaths before grabbing a gun and getting out. Following her lead Miles grabbed a crowbar off the floor of the cab and walked behind her up the sidewalk. He could tell, despite the current neglect, who ever had lived here had carefully tended the garden.

Miles watched as Kylie paused before knocking. She pulled open the screen door and read a note pinned to the inner door. Tears started to run down her face and she turned and gave Miles a tight squeeze. She was laughing and crying at the same time.

" It's from my cousin Alma. She wrote it in German so only the family or church members could understand it. They went to my grandfather's house," she gave a little laugh, " she also says, Crazy Kylie if you're reading this your father is with us."

Almost running back to the truck she barely waited for Miles to close the door before starting the vehicle and tearing down the drive. She beeped the horn at the minibus and turned right, driving a little faster than before.

It only took about 15 minutes before Kylie once again slowed down and put her turn signal on for Michael in the bus behind them. Pulling almost up to the steps she jumped out and ran toward the house. Miles had never seen such uncautious behavior before. Figuring it must have to do with excitement at seeing her family, he proceeded with much more caution making sure to grab the gun.

He reached the bottom of the steps as she raised her hand to knock. He paused as he heard a gun cocking and a voice saying, " Wer ist da?" *****

Onkle Rueben, seine Kylie! *****

"Kylie? "

A tall bearded man came from the side of the house lowering his gun to hug her, a lot of rapid german spilling out of them both. Miles assumed she was telling him the situation as she was also gesturing towards him and the road.

Rubeun looked at him steadily, then spoke to Kylie again, this time in English.

" You trust the Englischer?"

" Da, Onkle"

" Well then girl, get your people here. Your Daadi will be happy to see you."

 *** Who is it**

 *** Uncle Rueben , it's Kylie**

 _ **Sorry it's been so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter and will try to post again sooner.**_


	11. 11

**I do not own any characters associated with The Walking** **Dead.** **I was going to be so good about publishing updates then life got in the way. Work got crazy and the device I normally write on burnt out taking new chapters with it. Anyway, to any one still following thank you and hopefully it's worth the wait.**

Rueben turned his head towards the house and yelled out something in German. A tall, thin boy of about 15 cautiously slid out the door.

" Junior, go with this fellow to the road. We've got company coming. Your cousin here is chomping at the bit to see her Daadi," he smiled at Kylie," Ain't so?" *****

Seeing the torn look on Kylie's face Miles took pity on her." Go see your dad. It's fine. Every one will understand."

He gestured towards Junior and the road ," Shall we?"

Giving a quick nod of his head the young man started down the long drive.

" I'm Miles by the way. Your name's Junior?"

" Da. Well it's Ruebun, but Ruebun junior for now." He spoke with a slight accent.

They were walking at a good pace to the waiting vehicles. Miles could see people milling about stretching their legs. It hadnt been a long trip, but it had been stressful. Michael saw them and threw his arm up in greeting. He spoke to the Roberts who where standing beside him and started walking towards them.

" Well? What's the word? Are we okay here?" Michael had kept his calm demeanor these last few days, but you could hear both the hope and worry in his voice.

" I would say, as of right now, things seem very good. This is Kylie's cousin,Junior. His father sent us down to get you."

Michael's shoulders visibly relaxed. Until that moment you wouldn't have been able to tell how tense he had been.

"Bring your bus up behind the barn, that's were we have the rest of them. You'll want to be cleaning up and settled before dinner, ja?", Junior broke into the brief silence.

" That sounds amazingly good.", Michael led the way to the awaiting group. " We've got some children that are anxious for a bathroom."

Junior gave a small smile," Here's hoping they don't mind a outhouse instead."

Miles and Michael looked briefly startled, things really were changing.

Stepping onto the minibus for the first time since leaving the college Miles quickly surveyed the passengers.

Other than the people they had been staying in the dorm , he didn't recognize anyone. There were a few people in their mid 40s he would guess, a older woman clinging tightly to the man sitting next to her, some others around his age and a few toddlers. That gave him a start. He hadn't been expecting really young children. He wondered if their parents were here.

Clearing his throat he addressed them.

" For those of you who don't know, my name is Miles. This young man is Junior. This is his father's farm and they've agreed to let us stay. Once we get there we will all get to know each other and Junior mentioned dinner," he paused to give a reassuring smile, " I'm sure that sounds good to everyone and I hope everyone will be as helpful as they can."

Sitting down on the edge of a seat, Miles felt slightly bemused. He seemed to have taken on a leadership role, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Junior held on to the back of the driver's seat and directed Michael up the lane.

Paying closer attention he noticed the large pond behind the barn and a few animals in the fields.

" I'm surprised you don't have more animals. This seems like a big place."

Junior frowned slightly. " We did have more. This is what we could save from the monsters."

Well, this seemed to be a day for new realisations. They hadn't seen the dead attacking animals, but he shouldn't have been surprised.

He sat in silence as they drove past the house and turned behind the large bank barn. Their pickup had joined a SUV, a sedan of some kind, a motorcycle and a buggy. Looking out the the front window he could see Kylie with her arms wrapped around a man who must be her father. She was talking to her uncle, another man and a few women. Taking a deep breath he stood. No time like the present to start this new chapter.


	12. Ein neuer Tag

**I do not own any characters associated with The Walking** **Dead.** **From time to time I might use some phrases that while not grammatical, are phrases frequently used by some of the Amish in my area. I forgot to clarify that with the last chapter.**

Miles was the first to exit the bus. The newcomers to their group seemed reluctant to put themselves forward yet. Michael followed him off and they went to join the group in the barnyard.

Even before all this craziness started Miles had never seen Kylie look so happy.

She gestured for them to come closer.

" Dad, this is Miles Snyder and Professor Michael Stevens. This my father, Adam Troyer, my uncle Rueben," she waved her hand towards a bearded young man behind her, " his neighbor Levi Miller and Tom Johannson from Apple Creek."

Rueben, obviously one of the leaders, nodded his welcome.

" What say you get the rest of your people off and moved to the barn? We have temporary rooms and cots in there. The ladies are inside getting a meal ready. Nothing fancy, but should be filling."

Miles looked back where he saw Jana, Karan and Matt helping people out. Darren stood next to the truck talking quietly to Alyssa. The older couple looked lost, the wife still almost surgically attached to her male companion. The children looked ready to start running, but a few women he didn't recognize were keeping them in check.

Matt looked up. When he saw Miles looking in their direction he got Jana and Karan's attention. They spoke to the group gathered around them and then joined Miles and the others. A Amish woman in her 30s came out of the house and went to the young ladies watching the children and led them around the back of the home.

Briefly introducing his friends, Miles told them the plan . Kylie gave her father another hug and indicated they should follow Levi into the barn.

Not really sure what to expect Kylie's reaction was the first clue things were different than to be expected. Piles of barn wood were stacked along the right side of the building. What looked to even Miles untrained eyes to be a new staircase was along the far wall. The frame to another set seemed to be going up by the doors. Wooden partitions were also in the process of being framed. To the left several had blankets and shower curtains serving as doors.

She turned to Miles. " I guess we know where some of the barns went."


	13. Ruben's story

**I do not own any characters associated with The Walking Dead.** Miles and Kylee looked around in surprise. Hearing footsteps behind them they turned to see Kylee's uncle.

"What's going on here?"

Ruben reached up to scratch his beard before speaking. " Well we could all see something odd was going on. Even odd for you Englischers. Then when yhe ladied were getting Sarah Miller ready for her funeral, well we saw first hand what was going on."

He continued to scratch his beard. " Well now, the ladies were screaming, and us men folk ran in and saw what used to be Sarah trying to take a bite out of your Aunt Alma. Somehow we managed to pull her off, but not before she took a chunk of Ben Swartzentruber. As we pulled it off she smacked her head but good on the corner of the washstand and went still. Ben wasn't looking too good, so we went to the community phone. Dr. Thompson finally answered, but was sounding very frazzled. He told us to isolate him and if he got a fever and seemed to pass to bash his head with a hammer. " He stopped and stared into the distance.

" You can't believe the shock, hearing that from such a peaceful, gentle man. I didn't understand. We thought maybe this was the Rapture. ," he paused and let out a rueful chuckle," your grossmammi ***** set us straight on that.


	14. 14

**I do not own any characters associated with The Walking Dead.**

Kylie and Miles watched her uncle leave the barn. Miles shook his head slightly.

"He must have been holding that in for a while. Unless your uncle unburdens himself regularly like that?"

" No, that's definitely not his way. Although having the foresight to start planning this doesn't surprise me", she paused and cocked her head at him with a considering look," Are any of you guys good with tools?"

"Actually, I am. We lived in a old house and my dad taught me how to fix things around it, I have my doubts with M though. His dad was a C.F.O. of some big company. The only screwdiver he recognizes is probably liquid one."

Kylie gave a slight laugh. " Come on, we need to go meet the rest of the people we brought."

As they walked back into the sunlight Miles took a look around. Kylie had told him they were close to town , but it was hard to believe. As he had expected the farm had large fields around it and what he thought looked like a pond. Lots of trees lined the far edge of the property.

Despite all the changes in him and his life recently he was at heart a city dweller . All that " wildness" worried him a little.

Shaking his head, he picked up his pace and joined Kylie, Karan and Jana. While they had been talking to Rueben, Jana had been busy. She had gotten names and former occupations, if any from the other newcomers. The exception was the older couple. They were keeping seperate from the others, the woman still clinging to the man.

He was getting ready to go speak with them himself when the women from the house called everyone to lunch. The house couldn't accommodate such a large group so they had set up the folding tables they used when they hosted, or use to host church. The thought of a meal he hadn't had a hand in preparing felt like such a luxury all other thoughts temporarily left his head.

 **Sorry it's been so long since the last update and that it's so short. A lot has been happening and I haven't been able to get on the site.**


End file.
